The right choice
by Jassific
Summary: Andy and Miranda are close friends after Paris. They are also secretly in love with each other. Will they find each other or will Andy end up with someone who proposes to her ... ratet T for now it will go up later ;) the rating went up to M guys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanks to my IG follower kj_dtv for helping with the title :)

Miranda and Andy became good friends after Paris. Andy actually had the courage and came back in Paris to talk to Miranda. And Miranda actually opened up to Andy. They were both surprised by that development and cherished their new found friendship very much so.

Miranda even helped Andy to get a job at the mirror with a very good recommendation. Andy was very thankful for that. They met at least twice a week for lunch or dinner at the townhouse. Andy helped Miranda through her divorce and grew close with the twins.

"Hey kiddos, your mom home yet?" Andy asked one night when she swung by for dinner with the Priestly's.

"Nope, but she called that she is on her way and she will bring Chinese." Caroline answered.

"Awesome, let's set the table then." The 3 women did just so and Andy knew her way around the townhouse as if she was living there. Miranda even bought her favorite soda's and snacks. When they were done they sat at the kitchen island talking about school, work and most importantly for the twins right now...boys. Andy thought it was so adorable and it reminded her of her own childhood.

Andy wasn't into boys that much tho lately. After she broke up with Nate she was having this affair with Anne. She was a goddess, beautiful, funny and very smart. But she wasn't the woman she actually loved. That was actually Miranda. Andy figured since she would never have a chance with her former boss she will just have some fun with Anne. And fun that was. Especially after those "dates" with Miranda she was so turned on. She could never try anything with Miranda. This friendship was to precious for her to ruin it with her stupid crush.

They heard the front door unlocking and the twins ran towards their mother. "Mooooom" they both yelled. Miranda just held the takeout high when she saw she was attacked by her kids. She would never say that out loud but she loved the fact they missed her and came running to her when she came home.

"Hi bobbseys, here take the food and set it on the table and let me come in." Andy was standing in the doorway smiling at the picture. When the twins left with the food she came and kissed Miranda on both cheeks.

"Hi there, did u have a good day?" Andy asked while helping her out of her coat.

"It wasn't that terrible. Hello Andrea." She said with a smirk while she got rid of her Prada heels.

"That good?" Andy asked laughing. She understood her like no one else. And like no one else she was allowed to ask her things, see her get comfortable, see her with her kids and the most important part for Andy see her laugh. The real laugh. And when that happened Andy's day was perfect.

"Come on guys, dinner is all set up." Cassidy yelled from the dining room.

"Alright let's get in there and feed my little monsters." Miranda said. Andy likes to call the twins monsters. Miranda finds it actually endearing but she would never admit that or say it out loud that she did.

"Uh- this time you said it." Andy chuckled. Miranda stopped, turned and gave her a glare.

"That includes you." That look still gave Andy the chills but as soon as she saw her smirking afterwards she knew she was safe and they both giggled. They giggled. Never in a thousand years did Andy think she would ever be giggling with Miranda Priestly. She thought she was the luckiest woman alive. Little did she know that Miranda thought and actually felt the same way about Andy.

But also Miranda had the same insecurities. What would a young vibrant woman want with a divorced mother, who is a workaholic. So she never tried anything and just enjoyed the friendship with Andrea. Plus she was very grateful the twins had another adult to talk to besides their mother. So she couldn't ruin this. Ever.

They had a lovely dinner and once the twins were in bed the two ladies shared a glass of whine in the kitchen.

"Spill it Miranda. What's going on with you? Something is off." Andy said all of a sudden.

"Am I that obvious?" Miranda sighed.

"Not to everyone but I can see that something is bothering you. Tell me please. Can I help?"

"Stephen called again today. I mean the divorce is through and it wasn't pretty and now he wants to have an affair. Can you believe this man?" Miranda shivered at the thought of Stephen in disgust.

"I actually can. I mean you are gorgeous and seriously who wouldn't want to have an affair with you. But he's just filthy and doesn't deserve you. Plus...he had his chance."

"Exactly that's what i told him. If he keeps calling I will call my lawyer. And thank you, Andrea, you always know what to say. I never talked about these things but I feel better talking about it with you." She said smiling.

"And you always can. That's what friends are here for. Don't let him ruin your day. He's not worth it." Andy smiled and sipped her wine.

"Alrighty I gotta go. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"I hear you, people always think i like to get up at five but I can't seem to sleep longer than 5-6 even on my days off. It's ridiculous, i wish I could sleep in for once." The older woman chuckled while walking with her young friend to get her coat.

"I never had a problem sleeping in late." Andy said putting her coat and shoes on while Miranda smiled.

They hugged briefly and Andy took in her perfume and personal scent. She was mesmerized by it and her. Miranda did exactly the same and they both didn't know they felt the absolute same. They wanted to kiss each other so badly. But both of them pulled themselves together and said their goodbyes. On her way home Andy took out her cell phone and called Anne.

"Hey wanna come over and have some fun?"

TBC i am always grateful for ur reviews :))))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy and Anne had a lot of fun having sex but Andy always felt empty afterwards and kind of regretful since she was in love with Miranda and not Anne. But it was a great distraction.

"You know what Andy, fuck love I hate feelings so much sometimes. I am not involving anything anymore in a relationship. I love this thing we have actually. We have so much fun, having sex and going out." Anne said while she got dressed.

"I know right. I am so in love with this person and I know I have zero chance with her. It's ridiculous. I love what we have too. It's so uncomplicated and easy with you." Andy said while watching her getting dressed.

Anne smiled at her and grabbed her stuff.

"Crap it's almost midnight I gotta go Andy baby. Hey why don't we just get married. I am serious. We don't have to worry about anything anymore. We have each other and we have great sex and we get along well. So think about it ok. Gotta go. Bye baby."

"Wh-what? Ok see ya Annie..." Andy said with a confused look. Anne was like that so Andy knew she was serious.

Andy flopped down on her bed. Actually smiling. She always wanted to get married in a nice dress and a cute little Party with her loved ones. She was shocked at herself about actually considering it. But why not it's not like she had anything to lose or someone.

Her heart also ached thinking about it. Because she wanted to have her dream wedding with her dream woman. With Miranda. It would be the greatest day of her life. Thinking about how that would maybe be like, tears streamed down her face.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

The editor on the other hand was kind of happy about a certain brunette who had called her gorgeous just a while before. It has gotten her hopes up. She was very much in love with that woman. And if she interpreted Andy's looks right, maybe she felt something too? She asked herself. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but the comment tonight about her being gorgeous and she could understand how people would have an affair with her made her happy.

She smiled and felt kind of like a stupid teenager in love. But it was more than that. Andy understood her. She knew about her work ethics. She knew about her moods. And the best thing was she got along with her children which was the most important. She would be the best partner she could ever wish for. And then her body. She would worship her. She didn't even want to think about her gorgeous body because it would make her sleepless and horny. So she tried to think of tomorrow's schedule and the book and some more work things...soon she was asleep with a little smile on her face.

Miranda woke up the next day first thing thinking about Andy. This had to stop. She had to do something about it. She wanted to see if Andy really has some feelings for her maybe. But she didn't know how to?

"Mooom? Hello? You there?" Cassidy said to their mother who was clearly in another world and not listening at all what the twins asked her.

"Of course, yes, what did you say?" Miranda asked sipping her coffee.

"We asked if we can sleep over at Sally's after soccer today?" Caroline said smiling.

"Sure, if it's alright with her and her mother." She said kind of absentmindedly.

"Ok mom, spill it what's going on?" Cassidy said all of a sudden and Miranda looked kind of shocked at her.

"Nothing is going on." Miranda said.

"Not buying it mom. Wanna know what we think is going on?" Caroline said.

"You talked about wha-..." Miranda stopped and glared at them with a smirk tho. "What, pray tell, do you think is going on?"

The twins looked at each other while eating their breakfast and grinned.

"Well, we think you are in love."

Miranda got embarrassed and blushed.

"Ha...we knew it. Who is it?" The twins said giggling.

"I..how...you know..." this never happened to Miranda she was at a loss for words for a second.

"I don't know how you always know what's going on with my life, but you are right. But I can't tell you who it is right now." Miranda was stunned by her kids they were way to smart.

"Awww mom please. We want to know who he is?" The twins begged and got all excited that they were right about her mother.

"First if all it's not a "he", would that be a problem?" Miranda asked in all honesty.

"Mom you know us it doesn't matter if..." Caroline stopped and put her hands over her mouth and looked at her sister. "...Ohhh. My. God. I know who it is." Cassidy was nodding at her sister.

"How didn't we see it sooner? It's Andy ? Right!?"

Miranda had to sit down. This was to much. She couldn't even hide it anymore in stunned she was.

"Oh my god mom, Andy would be perfect for you, for us." They said, getting all excited.

"Don't get to excited bobbsey's. Andrea doesn't know a thing. I don't know how...?" She was shocked she was able to talk to her 14 year olds like that already. But she promised she would be honest and open to them and she thought that worked pretty good. They were great children.

"That's enough for this morning. Give your mother a break - to quote you." Miranda said and smirked. "Now off with you, the bus will be here in a few minutes and I have to leave as well."

"Ok mom, but you aren't off the hook. We will figure out how to get you and Andy together it just has to work out." Caroline said. They came over and hugged her goodbye.

"I love you girls." Miranda whispered and they squeezed her even more. "And we love you. Bye mom."

She was shaking her head at her twins while they ran out the door. She decided to invite Andrea for dinner tonight since the twins were out.

She gathered her things and went outside were Roy was waiting already. She went in the car and pulled out her phone to call Andy.

"Andrea, good morning. I was wondering if you were free for dinner this evening?" Miranda said with a grin.

Andy felt miserable hearing her former boss so happy (she could tell she was by the tone of voice) she wanted her so badly. But now she was kind of engaged if she would agree with Anne. She decided to tell Miranda and ask her for advice about the situation.

"Good morning Miranda and yes I am fine and I slept great how 'bout you." She said with a grin to tease Miranda who cut right to the case.

"Funny Andrea? So? You know how I hate waiting."

"Yes I am free tonight and I am glad you ask. I have to talk to you about something."

"Is that so? I hope everything is alright?" Miranda asked concerned.

"Yes, of course. I am kind of engaged and wanted to talk to you about it. Ok? see you tonight then? 7pm at your house ok?"

"Sure." Miranda murmured before she hung up looking like someone had just died.

TBC. Reviews are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miranda was shocked. What did this mean "kind of engaged" and to whom. That cook boy?Thinking about it, she got furious. No one will steal away her Andrea she was ready to fight for her. She was feeling a little bad for her assistants today because she would be miserable all day. And she would show it.

Andy on the other hand realized what she just told Miranda. Technically she wasn't engaged. And it wouldn't even make sense to marry Anne. Even if they had great sex and got along well. But as Andy thought about it, she was sure she would get married someday. But to someone she truly loved and not someone who was just an affair. Which Anne and her established from day one on.

She decided to clear things up with Anne and called her during her lunch break.

"Hey Andy baby. What's up? You need a quicky during lunch." Anne said laughing.

"No I kind of wanted to talk to you about getting married and all. Don't get me wrong Anne I love what we have but I am kind of old fashioned in that way and still have hope to marry the person I love one day…I mean I don't wanna offense you know what I mean." Andy said.

"Oh my god. You took it seriously didn't you? I was just kidding babe. You know I don't care about getting married at all. I am sorry you took it the wrong way, but I was seriously just kidding. I want to keep doing what we have which is an affair. We agreed on that and it's still perfectly fine with me." Anne said worried Andy might be mad.

"Oh ok good. How embarrassing actually. Well yes I want to make sure tho, as soon as I fall in love with someone or you we need to end this between us. Is that ok. And yes I still like what we are doing like I said it's really nice and uncomplicated. So I am all for that until you or me found something serious." Andy said kind of relieved she didn't have to plan a wedding with her affair.

"Of course Andy baby, just like we said from the beginning. I know you love the dragon boss. You should really start hitting on her like for real. Not just the friendship shit." Anne said

"If it were that easy Annie…I will see her tonight so I won't be able to meet up, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure just ring me and we'll figure something out. Take care Andy baby."

They hung up and Andy was so relived. She was looking forward now to finish her workday and see Miranda. But that would be awkward explaining how she thought she was engaged. Andy flinched at the thought if it.

Miranda meanwhile was no fun to work for. She sent already half of the staff home because she thought they were all incompetent. She was sitting at her desk pondering about Andy's engagement. While she was furious before, she got sad now. She wouldn't survive losing her. Seeing her happy with someone else….. At the mere thought tears welled up. She got startled when she saw Nigel standing in her doorway.

She looked away and pretended to be very busy.

"What do you want Nigel? She said in her unique calm, annoyed voice.

"I want you to be happy. Miranda what's wrong. I never saw you on the verge of tears. Not even when you got divorced."

Nigel was allowed to talk to her like that. The Paris incident put them a lot closer. Nigel understood Miranda's decisions. And after that he got a nice raise so he was fine with that. They liked, no loved each other and they sometimes talked about private things. Like Stephen and the divorce. She even told him about Andrea. So he knew they were friends. But he didn't know she was in love with her. At least not officially, but the way she talked about her gave her away to people who knew her. And Nigel knew her well by now.

"Close the door Nigel." He stepped inside and did so. Miranda took her glasses off and leaned back in her chair. Pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Andrea is engaged and she will come over tonight and I can't seem to be happy for her."

Nigel was stunned by her candidness. He slowly sat down across from her and spoke softly.

"Wow….thats big news..Why do you think you can't be happy for her?"

She huffed. And now tears began to rise and she turned around with her chair looking out the window.

"Nigel you know why." Miranda almost whispered her voice breaking.

"Oh sweety…" he stood up and walked over to her. Even Miranda Priestly needed someone to comfort her every once in a while. He took her hand and pulled her up in a tight embrace.

"Come here. I know you love her…" Nigel whispered and for the first time she let go and cried freely in his arms. She didn't even care that he knew she loved her. She kind of figured he knew anyways.

"I am sorry you have to see me like that. I am just scared of losing her." She said pulling back and out of the embrace.

"I understand and i feel privileged that you talk to me about something so private. So who is this guy she is engaged too? Or is it a girl?" Nigel asked sitting back down as did she.

"I don't even know, she will come by tonight for dinner and then she wants to talk to me about it." Miranda said trying to compose herself.

"You have to fight for her Miranda. From what I saw here today you love her more than you have loved anyone before. Except your girls of course. Romance her, you are Miranda Priestly and she gets everything she wants." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe you are right." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Alright I will leave now. I have get the book ready for my demanding boss." He said winking at her.

"Oh get out of here before she fires you." She chuckled.

Miranda sighed, packed up her things and left for the day. She had to face her soon. She picked up some dinner on the way home. She knew what Andy liked, it was almost like they knew each other for years. She couldn't get over the fact that she was seeing someone and gotten close to someone without even shedding a word. Miranda arrived home and wondered why it was all dark. But she remembered that the twins slept at Sally's today. So she didn't even have her girls by her side when Andy would come over.

But to her own surprise she was kind of relieved she was able to cry before with Nigel. She never thought this would help to lean on someone and cry, but it really did.

She didn't know how to pull of the fact that she had to act all happy for her now.

Miranda sat the kitchen island with dinner and some wine. She wished she could have that every night and take Andy upstairs to bed with her. Not even to have sex. But to be close with her. Lay with her snuggle and fall asleep with her. While thinking about that she heard the door open.

Andy came in the kitchen and gave her that blinding smile. She couldn't be sad or mad anymore. Even if she wanted to.

"Hey Miranda. How was your day?" She said while she rounded the island to hug and kiss her on the cheek briefly. Neither of them knew how either of them lived for those kisses, touches and hugs.

"Honestly? I've had better. A lot of incompetence was going on today. How about you. Aren't you home celebrating with your new fiancé?"

"Yeah about that….uhm that was kind of a misunderstanding…long story." Andy said like it was nothing. Miranda almost jumped for joy. Her mood suddenly increasing very much after she heard the story behind the engagement. She wasn't thrilled about Andy's lover. But Andy told her about the arrangement with her in all honesty. And it was better than a fiancé. She would definitely fight now.

"Well we are all human and need some kind of release I guess." Miranda just said kind of blushing she was so happy they could talk about these things.

"How do you release yourself? I mean do you have one night stands or anything like that?"

"Andrea! Of course not, I have two children…" she said shocked but also smirked a little at Andys boldness.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries." Andy said smirking.

"It's alright. I am glad we can talk about everything. I was a bit worried when you told me so briefly you were engaged. Because you never told me about anyone serious in your life." Miranda said while sipping her wine.

"I would never do that tho…. I will marry the person I love one day. I still have hope. I live on it. My former boss told me that once." She said smirking at Miranda.

"Did she now? What a smart person."

"Yes and a gorgeous one too." Andy said blushing. "I have to go now." She said and thought that she would otherwise pounce her if she didn't leave.

Miranda gasped at the compliment. Andy thanked her for dinner and got ready. Miranda accompanied her to the door. Andy went in to embrace her.

"Thank you gorgeous for dinner and listening. I am so grateful I have you in my life." She lingered in Mirandas arms. Neither of them wanted to let go just yet.

"You don't need to thank me. I have to thank you for the compliments and being so honest. I love….having you in my life as well." She saved herself with the last part. She almost told her she loved her. That woman was just intoxicating. She wasn't able to think straight around her especially when she hugged her.

"That feels good. I needed that after today." Miranda said while she pulled back looking in Andreas eyes. Andy suddenly had tears in her eyes. Andy realized she wanted that every day and was reminded how she can never have it.

"What's wrong Andrea?" Miranda asked concerned holding her hands.

"I….uhm…nothing….. I am just tired and …..i gotta go Miranda." She turned to leave but Miranda pulled her back.

"I won't let you leave like that. I need to know you are alright." She cupped her cheek.

Andy couldn't stand her being so nice and caring and sexy. Loving her and not being able to tell her, hurt her so deeply that she literally broke down in front of Miranda sobbing.

"Oh Andrea, please tell me what's wrong, darling."

TBC thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy was kneeling in Mirandas foyer crying. Miranda knelt down to her and cupped her cheek again.

"I can't tell you…you will hate me and I don't want to lose you." Andy said sobbing.

"Darling I could never hate you. You can talk to me about everything." Miranda said. She spoke so soft that Andy calmed down and looked at her. Her eyes were stunning. Crystal clear, blue as the sea and so full of comfort.

"Ok…here goes nothing…" Andy said, scared out of her mind telling Miranda the truth.

"I'm in love with someone." Andy said, looking at her like a dear in the headlights.

Miranda's heart broke a little hearing this, not knowing she meant her.

"Oh…but.." Andy felt that Miranda pulled her hand back and interrupted her holding Miranda's hand in hers.

"No wait let me finish as long as I have the courage…it's someone I admire a lot since months but I was to afraid of losing her completely. That's why I couldn't tell her…." She paused and Miranda's eyes filled up with tears, still not knowing she talks about her. Andy saw it in her eyes that her heart broke and she began to have hope Miranda feels similar. So she took her hand and kissed her palm.

"That's why I couldn't tell you, Miranda. It has always been you. I love you so much." Andy said with tears running down her cheeks again.

Miranda gasped and couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was racing and she felt like it would explode any minute.

"Andrea…" was all she could utter and went in to kiss her. Just a little peck on the mouth. She pulled back to look in Andy's eyes. She beamed at Miranda.

"Does that mean…..uhm…. you love me too?" Andy asked shyly. Miranda still couldn't speak she just nodded and this time Andy couldn't wait anymore and put her arm around Mirandas neck to pull her in for another kiss. This time longer. Both of them were scared to deepen the kisses. Andy pulled back and stared at her in disbelief.

"God Miranda….. I can't believe…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Miranda pulled her in again. This time she seemed like she couldn't wait to deepen the kiss. Opening her mouth, Andy gladly reciprocated. Miranda slid her tongue in slightly and Andy welcomed it with hers. They both moaned at the first touch of their tongues. Suddenly Miranda's body gave in from kneeling on the floor for so long and the sensation of their kisses, so she tumbled on the floor. Since she didn't let go of Andy, Andy fell right on top of her.

She giggled and pulled back to look if she was ok. Miranda smiled up at her. That was the most beautiful sight she had in a long time.

"Now I got you right where I want you." Andy said sheepishly.

"Where? Helpless on the floor?" Miranda asked chuckling.

Andy shook her head. "Right underneath me. But with too much clothes on actually."

Miranda blushed and bit her lower lip.

"Am I crushing you?" Andy asked worried and tried to get up. But Miranda pulled her back.

"Not so fast young lady, you can't say things like that and not kiss me. That's not acceptable." Miranda tried to say that in her boss voice but failed seeing a beaming Andy.

"Of course Miranda." She said like she was her assistant again and went in to kiss her once more. And boy they were good at it. It was as if their lips were made solely for one another.

Mirandas hands all of a sudden got a life on their own and started touching Andy and caressing her back and rib cage. Andy was wax in her hands. She melted and moaned into her mouth unable to hold them back.

She pulled back and looked at her, smirking. Her leg fell between the editors and she moved it a bit making Miranda moan and gasp.

"Bedroom?" She asked innocently still rubbing her leg between Mirandas, creating a nice friction.

Miranda closed her eyes, her body shook and she moaned.

"Oh Andrea….oh Jesus…darling…"

Andy looked at her stunned with wide eyes. If she wouldn't know it better….

"Did you just…" Andy started to ask and when Miranda blushed furiously and bit her lip, Andy knew she did.

"Oh my god Miranda you are stunning while you come." Andy was in absolute awe of her former boss.

Miranda put her hands over her eyes and mumbled how embarrassing this was. Andy took her hands off and kissed her.

"None of that. It was breathtaking, it turned me on to no end and it means it's my turn next." She said smirking.

"Oh god I feel like a horny teenager with no self control whatsoever. It's all your fault anyways." Miranda said.

"What did I do?" Andy asked all innocently. Miranda had the strength to roll them over. She pinned Andy's hands over her head and ravished her neck. Andy started panting and moaning.

"You know exactly what you did." She said almost punishing her with her kisses. Then she bit into her neck and sucked and kissed the little bite mark afterwards.

"Oh god you drive me crazy…" Andy moaned. Suddenly Miranda let go of her and got up. She went to the stairs and looked at her bothered former assistant who laid still on the floor.

"Are you coming?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andy gasped but smirked and answered sheepishly.

"I absolutely intend to…."

TBC

Thank you for the reviews :)


End file.
